The project consists of studies (1) to evaluate the efficacy of two novel pain control agents, flurbiprofen and etidocaine; (2) to evaluate the interaction of flurbiprofen and etidocaine when given in combination to suppress postoperative pain; (3) to evaluate the analgesic efficacy of a novel narcotic antagonist analgesic, conorphone, in comparison to a standard narcotic, codeine. Both etidocaine and flurbiprofen resulted in greater pain suppression than standard drugs and the combination of the two resulted in greater analgesia than either drug alone. This combination possesses potential for improvement in the treatment of postoperative pain in that 67% of the sample reported little or no pain following the surgical removal of impacted molars, a procedure which normally results in moderate to severe postoperative pain. The analgesic effect of flurbiprofen was demonstrated to be partially dissociated from its other anti-inflammatory effects, suggesting that such drugs do not produce analgesia solely by suppressing inflammation. Conorphone was demonstrated to result in analgesia comparable to codeine but also resulted in significantly greater side effects suggesting that it is not a rational alternative to codeine in ambulatory patients.